Os segredos por trás da história
by Jess Potter Smith
Summary: Nick é uma garota de dezesseis anos que compra um misterioso diário,e ganha uma passagem só de ida a tão sonhada Hogwarts,e lá descobre que nem tudo que está nos livros,é o que realmente aconteceu.resumo completo na fic.
1. Trailer

Trailer

*** uma viajem :**

- vamos querida,nosso vôo sai em quinze minutos –minha mãe disse saindo do banheiro

***uma loja sinistra:**

então,entrei naquela loja,acho que eu tinha perdido o senso do perigo,ou aquelas paredes roxas me chamaram a atenção e atiçaram minha curiosidade.

***um pedido:**

- será que você tem algo para mim?

-o que deseja criança? –a velha senhora perguntou,com os olhos brilhando,e um sorriso sem dentes

-não sei,talvez algo que me proporcione alguma aventura –brinquei,era claro que ali só haviam livros chatos e sem-graça

-tem certeza criança?tenha cuidado com o que pede,as vezes os pedidos podem se realizar –ela disse em um tom sombrio,os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram,mas mesmo assim fiz que sim com a cabeça.

*** um diário:**

abri o diário que aquela senhora me deu,ali haviam folhas de aparência antiga,pareciam mais pergaminhos,daqueles usados em hogwarts.

Pensei com toda as forças naquela escola que eu tanto gostava,sim,esse era o meu desejo,escrevi na primeira folha o meu nome,e escrevi na segunda folha esse pensamento bobo.

"_**queria poder um dia ir a hogwarts,será que se eu fosse,iria na época de James Potter?seria ótimo conhecer os marotos,e talvez quem sabe,conhecer a história de harry potter de perto**_**."**

*** uma segunda viajem:**

Abri lentamente os olhos,senti a grama molhada embaixo de mim,minhas costas arderem,olhei ao meu redor,eu com certeza não estava na casa de minha avó,onde diabos eu estava?

Levantei lentamente,e senti um líquido fino e quente escorrer pela minha testa,levei a mão ao líquido,sangue,droga,o que havia acontecido afinal?onde eu estava pelo amor de Merlin?

Olhei ao meu redor,procurando algum vestígio de reconhecimento do lugar,talvez eu fosse sonâmbula. alguns metros a frente,enxerguei uma silhueta,e meus joelhos cederam,quando a "coisa" chegou mais perto de mim,e pude ver realmente o que era.

***Desejo realizado:**

Olhei com uma ponta de medo o salão a minha frente,Hogwarts era exatamente como nos livros,as crianças ao meu redor,todas menores que eu,esperavam em fila a chamada para a seleção,senti meu rosto corar quando todos nos olharam com curiosidade,e quando visualizei a mesa da grifinória,engoli em seco,ao ver quatro garotos maravilhosos me olhando com curiosidade,James,com seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos maravilhosos,Sirius com seus cabelos negros,caindo em cascatas sobre seus ombros,Remo,com aquele rosto angelical e maravilhoso,e outro garoto que não batia nada,nada com a descrição de Pedro, cabelos loiros,os olhos castanhos,e uma boca que...por Merlin,quem era ele?

***confusões a vista:**

Joane me olhou com aquele olhar de quando vê um rato fedido na sua frente,ela empinou o nariz e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-você é a novata?não acho que mereça estar nesta casa,sangue-ruim.

-é?eu acho que você não merecia estar aqui,rata-branca desnutrida! – xinguei pondo as duas mãos na cintura.

***Romances também: **

Ele passou por mim,deixando seu perfume no ar,senti um friozinho subir por minha barriga,mas é claro que eu era invisível para ele,com tantas admiradoras,por que ele olharia para alguém como eu?

***************

**_Tudo isso e um pouco mais na mais nova história de hogwarts,acompanhem Nicole em sua aventura pelo mundo mágico,onde nem tudo é o que parece ser._**

**_será que J.K colocou toda a história nos livros?acompanhem para saber os pontos escuros da nossa história,espero reviews._**

**_Bjoks queridas(os)_**

**Jess Potter Simth {^_^}**


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo um - Estranha viagem

Eu estava no quarto do hotel, uma mala enorme e roxa estava no canto de minha cama,em breve sairíamos para a casa de minha avó,e eu só voltaria no fim do verã sete livros de Harry Potter estavam guardados no armário,eles eram preciosos demais para serem levados a qualquer lugar. Naquele momento, eu escrevia o segundo capitulo de uma história inventada por mim, usando e abusando dos personagens da J. K, eu adorava Harry Potter,mas adorava ainda mais os me perdia em meus próprios pensamentos imaginando cada expressão,cada sorriso e cada detalhe que os quatro podiam ter. Pedro,no entanto, era o maroto que eu menos gostava,ele havia traído James,e isso com certeza,foi imperdoável por parte do maroto mais desastrado do "minhas" histórias,eu sempre deixava Pedro meio que de lado,e fantasiava muito mais com os três garotos.

-Nicole! Vamos,nosso vôo sai em quinze minutos – minha mãe chamou saindo do banheiro.

Ela finalmente daria um tempo das coisas do "hotel",deixando tudo a cargo de meu tio.O hotel da minha mãe era,na verdade,um pequena hospedaria que tínhamos próximo ao aeroporto de meu pai nos abandonou,ela teve que se arranjar de qualquer jeito,e pedindo um empréstimo a minha avó,e outro empréstimo ao banco,ela conseguiu montar este lugar que apesar de simples era bem aconchegante.E agora que minha avó estava doente,meu tio cuidaria do hotel por todo o verão para que eu e minha mãe pudéssemos cuidar da dona Thereza.

Me levantei pegando minha mala e guardando cuidadosamente os manuscritos em minha gaveta,desci as escadas correndo e encontrei minha mãe impaciente no saguão.

-calma mãe, relaxa,ainda temos dez minutos de sobra- brinquei sorrindo,e ela apenas me mandou um olhar mortal.

-nada de gracinhas Nicole,sua avó está doente,então vamos logo por favor? – perguntou ela impaciente.

-ai ta legal... – murmurei seguindo-a pelo saguão.

~!~

Já faziam duas semanas que eu estava na casa de minha avó.Eu estava sentada no pequeno balanço de pneu do seu enorme quintal,a cidade de Salem(é, aquela mesma onde as "bruxas" foram queimadas) queimava sobre o forte sol das três copo de limonada estava totalmente seco,e eu olhava desanimada uma vizinhança completamente aqueles filmes onde você é a ultima pessoa que sobrou na face da eu sabia que isso não estava acontecendo,pois eu ouvia minha mãe e minha tia discutirem na sala de estar minúscula da casa de minha avó.

Apesar do calor,o vento soprava forte nos meus cabelos em tranças,eu de repente bocejei e eu senti o baque de algo duro contra as minhas de leve os olhos e tive a imagem de minhas pernas penduradas no balanço,murmurei um xingamento e me levantei devagar.O que mais me frustrava,não era o calor forte,ou os gritos estridentes de minha mãe.O que mais me frustrava era que naquela cidade,não havia nada de interessante.

Entrei dentro da casa,onde o calor era ainda maior, e me dirigi a origem dos gritos,a cozinha.

-o que vocês duas estão fazendo? – perguntei encarando minha tia e minha mãe,que tinham uma pequena panela na mã me ignoraram completamente e continuaram sua discussão.

-eu já disse que sou eu quem vai preparar o leite dela! – gritou minha tia e minha mãe bufou impaciente

-você não sabe fazer nada! Eu faço o leite dela! – fiquei indignada com a discussão besta das duas e olhei para a minha avó com cara de "o que diabos é isso?" e ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

-elas são assim desde os dez anos - Em meio a discussão a ouvi dizer com um sorriso doce.

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente e me joguei no sofá,bufando de té o ventilador e fechei os olhos respirando brisa suave entrava pela janela,não sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando em como seria Hogwarts,os campos verdes e majestosos,o castelo lindo e enorme,e principalmente os alunos e professores,e também não sei quando apaguei,eu só sei que foi um sonho muito,muito estranho.

*******

_Eu estava deitada em uma grama verdinha o sol da manhã batia no meu rosto e eu sorri,eu não sabia porque,mas eu estava tão feliz,que podia pular de um lado para outro,como uma pipoquinha no me sentei naquele belo gramado,tudo ali era lindo,a vista mais bela que eu já vira._

_Porém nem tudo estava perfeito,ao longo no gramado havia uma senhora,ela parecia muito com a minha avó,mas não pude ter certeza se era ela,já que a senhora estava de levantei e andei em direção a ela,ela estava meio encolhida,como que se estivesse com medo de algo._

_-senhora? – chamei – está tudo bem?_

_Mas ela não respondeu,então cheguei mais perto e me sentei de frente para ela.A massa espessa de cabelos cacheados cor de terra tampava seu pele era moreno claro e suas roupas pareciam surradas._

_-senhora?- chamei de novo – a senhora está...-comecei a falar tocando de leve seu ombro._

_Um raio vindo do nada me deu um susto e um grito agudo saiu da minha garganta,a senhora levantou de leve o rosto e um frio percorreu minha espinha,meu corpo congelou no mesmo lugar,enquanto o sol sumia e nuvens escuras surgiam no céu._

_Por trás do óculos fundo de garrafas haviam olhos completamente brancos,os lábios rachados abriram –se e uma voz rouca saiu de sua garganta. _

_- "E eis,que uma garota virá de tempos distantes,para acabar com o terror que o lorde das trevas causará sobre o mundo bruxo,a marca que toca seu ventre é como o sol entre nuvens,ela tem o poder de fazer brilhar a luz na escuridão,e salvará muitos de uma terrível morte,ela mudará o que já foi escrito,ela evitará o nascimento daquele que será marcado,e com isso a segunda guerra não mais existirá."_

_O corpo da mulher caiu para trás com um baque surdo, minha mente rodou, e tudo escureceu._

******

Abri os olhos, minha respiração estava rápida, e tudo o que eu ouvia era o som de meu coração martelando. Não havia sol,nem campo magnífico, e nem velha monstruosa,só havia o teto empoeirado da casa de minha avó.Olhei em volta e vi na janela o céu escuro,me levantei devagar,enquanto minha mãe passava pela sala.

-que bom que acordou,sua tia vai ao centro,você poderia ir com ela,já que está tão entediada aqui...-minha mãe disse dando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

-claro! – sorri,deixando o sonho de lado e corri para o quarto,para me arrumar.

~!~

Minha tia parou a caminhonete Chevrolet branca em frente a um olhou no relógio e olhou em volta.

-muito bem,se quiser,pode dar uma volta pelo centro certo?só quero que me encontre aqui exatamente em – nova olhada no relógio – uma hora ok?

-tudo bem – sorri abrindo a porta que fez um rugido estranho.

O centro era bonito,lojas iluminadas e grandes estavam por todo lado,comecei a andar sem direção,apenas para conhecer o lugar,andei por alguns minutos,admirando tudo em volta,uma festa acontecia na pracinha e a música estava alta.

Uma loja em especial me chamou a atenção,do lado oposto da rua onde eu estava, havia uma lojinha pequena,apertada entre dois altos paredes eram roxo uma placa no alto onde lia-se: "**livraria désir ,aqui você encontra tudo o que quiser"**

"O que diabos é désir?" pensei pra mim mesma bufando.

A loja tinha um ar sinistro,alguns enfeites estavam na vidraça,e o ambiente não era muito iluminado,mesmo assim,quando me dei conta eu estava atravessando a rua. então,entrei naquela loja,acho que eu tinha perdido o senso do perigo,ou aquelas paredes roxas me chamaram a atenção e atiçaram minha curiosidade.

Quando abri a porta ouvi um tilintar,e uma senhora por trás do balcão se virou para mim,ela tinha os cabelos loiro-brancos e os olhos muito azuis,era meio gordinha,e usava o que achei ser um vestido florido.

- será que você tem algo para mim? – perguntei,e ela sorriu e eu vi que faltavam dois dentes da frente nela,me segurei para não rir.

-o que deseja criança? –a velha senhora perguntou,com os olhos brilhando,e um sorriso sem dentes,ela rodeou o balcão e parou na minha frente.

Ela realmente usava um vestido muito brega,rosa florido com um cinto de couro marrom na altura da cintura,botas também marrons e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo completavam o visual,ela parecia me analisar com grande curiosidade.

-não sei,talvez algo que me proporcione alguma aventura –brinquei,era claro que ali só haviam livros chatos e sem-graça.

-tem certeza criança?tenha cuidado com o que pede,as vezes os pedidos podem se realizar –ela disse em um tom sombrio,os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram,mas mesmo assim fiz que sim com a cabeça.

-muito bem então – ela sorriu e uniu as duas mãos,se dirigiu ao canto esquerdo entrando em um dos vários corredores que havia ali,me preparei para segui-la mas ela se virou e estendeu o dedo indicador – espere aqui – ela disse se virando e entrando no corredor a esquerda.

Alguns minutos se passaram,e eu esperei confortavelmente sentada em uma poltrona rosa berrante,ela surgiu no corredor com um livro marrom em mãos,ele tinha uma aparência antiga e um cordão que o fechava.

-tome,este é o diário de um famoso estudante da Inglaterra,ele relata coisas impressionantes neste diário,e dizem que se você escrever seu desejo em uma dessas páginas,este se realizará.

"ta legal,e eu sei dançar" pensei contendo a vontade de rolar os olhos.

-certo,e quanto é? – indaguei abrindo a bolsa,já estava atrasada,mais um minuto e minha tia me mataria.

A senhora deu um sorriso estranho que gelou minha espinha,dei um passo para trás,vai que ela é a tarada da machadinha?

-faremos assim,como você gosta de aventuras,deixarei que faça um teste,leia o livro,e se gostar você volta amanhã e me paga, se não gostar,devolva-o e não cobrarei nada. – fiquei boquiaberta com a

Depois que terminei de proposta dela,fiquei imaginando o porque desta loja não ter falido ainda.

-certo- peguei o livro de suas mãos e o coloquei em minha bolsa –ate amanhã então –me despedi com um tchau que ela retribuiu, e corri (literalmente) em direção ao carro.

~!~

tomar banho e me arrumar para dormir,peguei a bolsa distraidamente e peguei o livro,deitando-me na cama. abri o diário que aquela senhora me deu,ali haviam folhas de aparência antiga,pareciam mais pergaminhos,daqueles usados em Hogwarts.

Pensei com toda as forças naquela escola que eu tanto gostava,sim,esse era o meu desejo,escrevi na primeira folha o meu nome,e escrevi na segunda folha esse pensamento bobo.

"_**queria poder um dia ir a Hogwarts,será que se eu fosse,iria na época de James Potter?seria ótimo conhecer os marotos,e talvez quem sabe,conhecer a história de Harry Potter de perto,isso é,se eu não fosse morta por Lord Voldemort antes *risos* **_**."**

Bufei e ri de mim mesma,passei algumas páginas esperando pelo começo da história,mas depois de passar muitas páginas percebi que a senhora havia me passado a perna e a xinguei mentalmente.

Joguei o caderno em cima do travesseiro e fiz um bico,co de raiva,eu não voltaria a loja no outro arrancar as páginas em que eu escrevera,se minha mãe lesse,me chamaria de fanática,e eu não era,eu só gostaria de saber como é ser uma bruxa.

Abri a página em que eu havia escrito meu nome,e soltei uma exclamação quando percebi que a página estava em a pagina e a segunda também estava em branco,como se eu nunca estivesse escrito ali.O livro caiu das minhas mãos,batendo no tapete,me afastei,abraçando o meu corpo e mirando a coisa,como se dali pudesse sair um monstro horrível,mas nada aconteceu.

Ainda nervosa,dei uns passos a frente e peguei o diário,passei rapidamente todas as folhas e encontrei meu nome e o desejo na ultima folha,dei um sorriso nervoso e puis uma mão no peito.

"Me assustei com a velha,foi só isso,não existe superstição nenhuma." Pensei,e logo coloquei o diário rapidamente debaixo do travesseiro,quando ouvi batidas na porta,me deitei rápido e logo minha mãe entrou.

-boa noite querida – ela disse me dando um beijo na testa.

-boa noite mãe – sorri feliz,mesmo que eu,as vezes, odiasse minha vida social,eu amava minha mãe e não a deixaria por nada nesse mundo,nem por um maroto com um belo par de olhos.

-eu te amo querida – minha mãe sorriu – feliz quase aniversário...

arregalei os olhos e olhei no relógio,23H:55mm, sorri e olhei para minha mãe,minha heroína.

-também te amo mãe- eu disse fechando os olhos enquanto ela me cobria.

Ouvi ela saindo do quarto e apagando a luz,nos últimos segundos de consciência,ainda me lembro de ter ouvido a porta ranger novamente,mas pensei ter sido minha mãe.

~!~

Abri lentamente os olhos,senti a grama molhada embaixo de mim,minhas costas arderem,olhei ao meu redor,eu com certeza não estava na casa de minha avó,onde diabos eu estava?

Levantei lentamente,e senti um líquido fino e quente escorrer pela minha testa,levei a mão ao líquido,sangue,droga,o que havia acontecido afinal?onde eu estava pelo amor de Merlin?

Olhei ao meu redor,procurando algum vestígio de reconhecimento do lugar,talvez eu fosse sonâmbula. alguns metros a frente,enxerguei uma silhueta,e meus joelhos cederam,quando a "coisa" chegou mais perto de mim,e pude ver realmente o que era.

_Continua..._

**N/A: PESSOINHAS,PERDÃO PELA DEMORA COLOSSAL,é que eu estava tão sem idéias que minhas fics estavam saindo uma verdadeira merda.**

**Mas obrigada pelos reviews,e pelos leitores fantasmas q mesmo ñ deixando comentários,add a fic aos favoritos.**

**Deh Malfoy: obrigado viuu flor,pelo comentário,e tbm pela correção(hehe),culpa do Word. u.u***

**Bjoks e continue acompanhando =D**

**Jess Potter Smith s2**


End file.
